Contemplating
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: Not good at summaries, so just take a little peek. My third story. Please don't be mean if you don't like. I would enjoy reviews very much! : Not really SasuSaku but it deals with them.


**Author's Note:**** Why HHEELLLLOO!!! Hahaha well this is my third story on this site. I hope you guys like it. I've noticed that I've only gotten a couple of reviews for my other two stories and it makes me feel a tad bit sad, so I would very much enjoy if you reviewed. Oh and please don't be mean to me if you don't like it 'kay. Well time for the heartbreaking part…I, Melody, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. **

**Contemplating**

"_So that's it, you're choosing the lonely path? Remember how you showed me what it meant to be lonely?! Well, now I understand. It's all painfully clear to me. I've…I have family, and friends…but, Sasuke, if I lose you, I…I'll be…I will be very lonely."_

She sat down and closed her eyes. She hadn't seen Naruto in two years and Kakashi-sensei seemed like he did all he could to avoid her. She still lived with her parents and cared very deeply for them, but they knew nothing of what she was going through. They wouldn't even begin to understand. She also had Ino and some of the other rookies and of course Lee too, but it wasn't the same. She had this deep empty feeling that she just couldn't push aside. Even if Naruto and Kakash-sensei were around, she knew that it would only heal that ache in her heart for so long. She needed him. Why couldn't he understand that?

A tear slid down her cheek and another and another, until she could no longer contain herself from the river of salty liquid that poured down her cheeks. She was so alone and no one could ever help her. She was lost, confused, and broken without him.

Her head ached and she was slightly dizzy from all the crying. Sleep slowly started to consume her, but before she was taken from the world of consciousness, she silently whispered, "Sa-suke….I need you…".

"…_I'm…I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! Sasuke! Stay with me, and I'll never let you regret it! We'll have fun every day, and…and you'll be happy! I'll make sure of it! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! Just, please…please, please don't go!" _

She woke up to the haunting memory of her confession of love. All those words,…did she truly mean them? She said them, she heard them, she felt them. Those words were everything to her.

She let a melancholy chuckle escape past her lips. She must have seemed so foolish in Sasuke's eyes. She was young, desperate, and scared. She said whatever came to mind…and surprisingly she didn't regret it. She wanted him to know how she felt. She wanted him to see how much it hurt her. How much he affected her. She hoped that deep down inside, he would feel remorse.

She stood and stretched out her slightly sore limbs. She walked to her dresser where her most prized possession sat. She picked it up and walked over to her window. She sat on the edge of the window and looked down at the item that laid in her hands. The wooden frame had slightly warped from the tears that accumulated over time. She took her index finger and outlined the figure that occupied her thoughts. A bitter-sweet smile graced her lips, as she let her feelings for him slip past her soft pink lips, "I love you, Sasuke."

"_I'll even help you take revenge! I mean, I'll manage it somehow, so…so please…stay with me. If you can't then…maybe I can go with you?"_

She would have done anything for him. She still would do anything for him. She brought one of her knees up to her chest and rested her chin against it. She was willing to betray her very own village, the one she grew up in, for him. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze ran through her short pink hair. She was willing to betray Naruto and Kakashi, just for him. She would throw her entire life away for him.

She was young, yes, but she knew what love was. She was crazy about him. Crazy in love. All he did was hurt her, yet all she could do was love him even more.

Her love brought on a new determination. She would bring him back. No matter what. Even if it meant her death. She opened her eyes as this new determination filled her body. "I'll bring you back. No matter what."

"_Hn. You're still annoying."_

She smiled. He did remember. How could she not realize that? She couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her mouth. "You really did remember…".

"_Don't you leave me!! One more step and I'll scream…!"_

"_Sakura…Thank you…"_

Her smile faded to a serious frown. She never could understand what exactly he meant when he whispered those words to her, and because of that she couldn't let go. Those words gave her hope. Even if most would see it as him severing his ties with her, Sakura would not and could not see it that way. She knew there was something behind those words that he spoke to her, a hidden message.

She would bring him back and when she did, he would have to explain what he meant when he spoke those words that night. She would get it out of him, even if she had to beat it out of him.

A serene smile now graced her lips. Nothing could faze her at this moment. She felt the internal battle that raged inside of her, start to calm. Of course, she knew this feeling would only last for awhile, so she would enjoy every moment of it.

She looked back down at the forgotten picture that rest in her left hand. The smile that played on her lips grew and her eyes softened as she whispered her first loves name, "Sasuke…".

"_Sasu…ke…"_

**Author's Note:**** The End! Hahaha well hope you like and again please review. And thank you to the people that have reviewed, added my stories to their favorites, and added me to their favorite authors. That makes me smile!!! **


End file.
